


We can be more than Destruction

by Splotcher



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, attempted kindness, rape/noncon elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: Armitage Hux deeply suffers from the actions of Kylo Ren (post TLJ). Kylo Ren realizes that he is hurting the General far more than he realized, and stands to lose his new empire because of it. He could be like Snoke, and encourage Hux to be his own leashed rabid dog-But that is Snoke's way.  He wants something different.It doesn't have to hurt, after all.





	1. I cannot believe...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. Shall we get the formalities out of the way? Star Wars is regrettably, not mine.
> 
> Your friend Splotch returns to fanfic, but first time for this fandom. This will have several chapters. It may hurt in places. There will be a fair amount of kindness and a person incredibly suspicious of its motives.
> 
> I am unbetad and constantly looking to improve. Feel free to leave constructive criticisms. Flames will be fed to trash compactor monsters. Comments and kudos are beloved.
> 
> I certainly hope that you enjoy. To those that read my other works- please know that RL was kicking my arse. It continues to do so, periodically. But my New Year's Resolution is to write more.
> 
> For clarification-Point of views switch, the long swathes of italics indicate past memories. More Explicit parts will come in the next chapters.

*^*^*^

He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

 

Why was he doing this? Why had he accepted?

 

Hands are on his collar as Kylo begins to undo the buttons on his carefully pressed uniform. Every button brought them closer to madness. His own hands stayed obstinately down.

 

The uniform jacket fell open, revealing a body far too thin. Trying to keep up with the demands of his position and the ever-present stress of his relationship with Kylo has taken its toll on his body.

 

Their relationship since Kylo took the mantle of Supreme Leader had been more than strained. Hux had been waiting for each blow, resigned to being in a near constant state of pain. The bruises on his body from the first time he was choked in the throne room by Snoke's body had not even healed before he had gotten another set. And another on top of that. And more, but he refused to let go. The First Order was his life, the culmination of his life’s work, and without it…he had nothing. He was nothing, just like anyone in his past of any substance would have confirmed, especially seeing him now, shivering slightly as his jacket was pushed off his shoulders. He made no attempt to save it from its undignified fall to the floor.

 

Kylo ( _Supreme Leader_ ) stepped forward and he felt a chasm of disappointment in his chest open as he stepped back, mirroring every advance with his own retreat. He was weak.  He was going to let this happen, and it would hurt just like everything else. He felt his back hit the wall and while his retreat was thwarted, his new master ( _oh,_ _how that grated_ ) stepped into his space, leaning in ever closer, dark eyes taking in the exposed skin and undershirt he had just uncovered. Then the Force-user leaned in closer, heat radiating off his broader frame.

 

 ^*^*^*^*^

 

“It doesn’t have to hurt.” His voice is soft, just gently whispering into the ear he is leaning towards.

 

The flood of disbelief and outrage from the slighter man nearly causes him to reel. Following its wake was a curling purr in the Force, acrid and powerful. He smelled it, burning and ugly and strong and he _wanted_. 

 

Had he been Sith, he would have just allowed it to continue, needling and encouraging the hate until it consumes his General, turns him rabid until they both burned in its awful beauty.

 

But that was Snoke’s way. Snoke, who encouraged the animosity between the two, punished them when even the slightest bit of camaraderie sparked between them. Drowned it before it could burn and become something, _anything_.

 

He doesn’t want that. That was easy and destructive and…eventually hopeless. It would end in the destruction of one or both, with no future to be had.

 

Destruction had a place in the universe. But even with their past of antagonism, he doesn’t want Hux’s destruction. He wants his loyalty. He wants to feel the emotion flow around Hux with that same raw power as it did when he triumphed on Starkiller. He wants to be the cause of that, to create something powerful and enduring.

 

But therein lay the problem, admittedly of his own creation. Hux will not stay in a room with him unless ordered to. At first, it filled him with a fierce satisfaction. Then, as time passed as did the feeling of rage and triumph, he felt another emotion he was furiously familiar with.

 

Guilt.

 

It had taken him a moment of clarity when he sought Hux after a battle with rebel forces. The General had gone to the med droids after an errant rebel volley had slammed into the ship, knocking the bridge staff about.

 

_He had stormed into the med bay, fit to eviscerate Hux. He had demanded to know why he was taking so long to return to his duties-his minions and underlings professing to professional stupidity- they swore they could not replot a new course without Hux’s command codes. It could only be Hux’s bid for power he did not deserve._

_The med droids, being the only ones brave enough through their programming, explained that General Hux had come in for a electrical burn caused by a destroyed panel. What should have been a simple in and out visit was complicated by a long and varied list of other injuries they had found on his person._

_Bruises that spanned across his body. Sprains. Broken ribs. Cracked bones in his extremities. Obvious muscle trauma._

_One of the droids had even gone so far to remark that it was impressive that the general had managed to walk into the med bay under his own power, considering he had come in for internal bleeding two weeks before._

_It would be the last thing the droid would say for a very long time. Afterwards, he had left quietly, leaving the terrorized medical staff behind him._

_At first, he had raged, angry at the revelation and the unbidden feeling it had caused. Hux was nothing, Hux was insignificant, he shouldn’t feel it._

_He shouldn’t have been ashamed. Not of his actions._

_But he was. And it marked the turning point._

 

*^*^**^*^*^*

 

How dare he!

 

How dare he, after all he had done, attempt to dangle this in front of him!

 

Hux glared at him with an impressive amount of outrage. 

 

“I find that hard to believe, given our history, _Supreme Leader_.” He sneers, even as the back of his mind screamed at him that this would only make it worse.

 

A sick, wild, defiant part of his soul crowed with glee when the eyes that had been previously taking in his form flashed with anger.

 

Kylo Ren leaned in closer, crowding him against the wall, taking away his nonexistent chance of escape. This would be the start of it, the pain.

 

“What must I do?”

 

What?” He asked, guardedly baffled.

 

“What must I do to convince you that I don’t want to hurt you?”

 

Hux glared. “Now? Now you wish to be what…kind? What is your game? I’m already here in your rooms-just take what you want and don’t play mind games-your intellect limits you.”

 

Instead of goading the bigger man into violence, so this ridiculous charade could end, the man who was Supreme Leader stilled, and then, horrifyingly, tilted a corner of his mouth.

 

In Hux’s experience, smiles preceding pain resulted in the most brutal type of hurt.

 

He steels himself and prepared for the worst.

 

^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

He can’t help but marvel at the General’s sharp tongue and steel spine. Unwilling to submit to the expectation of pain that he could hear broadcasting from the General.

 

It would be so easy to fall to old habits. To return to that rampant disdain and cruelty that characterized their relationship under Snoke.

 

He traces a finger onto an exposed collarbone, noting the defiant gaze marred by a brief flinch.

 

No, he doesn’t want that. He won’t return to that.

 

His words are woefully inadequate, for the damage he has caused. General Hux is unlikely to believe him. Action will have to do.

 

_After making his revelation, he watches his actions more carefully, and make a habit of studying his General’s actions. How the man will not stay in his presence if any escape is to be made, even while he shows his utmost professionalism. How he hides his injuries like he’s been doing it for years. How the General seems to steel himself before anyone, not just Kylo, attempts any physical contact with him._

_At first Kylo was confused. If he hated to be around him so much, why keep meeting him in person, rather than send underlings? But his confusion swiftly resolved with another wave of shame when he noticed that when he swept into any room Hux somehow, no matter where he was, ended up between Kylo and any subordinate in the room. Quick to redirect Kylo’s attention to himself._

 

_A contradiction in terms. He would escape to put distance between himself  and his perceived threat, but stayed if he believed one of his sniveling underlings would be harmed._

_Part of it was a demand for the attention he believed he was due. Part of it was a desire to protect. A belief that his pain could be withstood, and it was his duty to do so._

_It was this that endeared his soldiers to him. This that made them stay._

_They didn’t need a Supreme Leader. They needed their General._

_And he did too, to make this work. He needed that loyalty._

_And the thought of the General needing him had fueled something in him too._

Sliding fingertips up, skimming around a beautiful pale neck, he lightly traces a scattered group of freckles before cupping a pale cheek, rubbing a soothing thumb across a proud cheekbone.

 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the defiant line of a mouth in front of him.

 

And jerked back from the sting of teeth on his bottom lip.

 

General Hux had bit him.

 

Had _bit_ him.

 

He caught hold of his rage before he could lash out. He fixed Hux with a look- he could glean what Hux had intended with that stunt.

 

*^*^*^**^*^*^*

 

A/N

I hope you all enjoyed the first part- more to come soon!


	2. I can show you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo seeks to prove his desire not to hurt, but Hux is a difficult creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment-actual explicit content starts next chapter.
> 
> Thank you to all who read, kudosed, and commented. You are amazing!
> 
> Happy New year, everyone. :).

Surely it would stop now. This charade.

 

It had been a stupid move, but he would be damned if someone made a fool of him. He knew why he was here, and there was nothing sentimental about it.

 

If the Supreme Leader even _thought-_

His head was tilted back suddenly, and lips pressed to his collarbone. The hand that hadn’t been cupping his cheek was gripping his hair firmly. No pain, not yet.

 

And no way for his teeth to make a repeat performance.

 

Not that he had really planned to anyway. It would have been a one off- he would have been gritting his teeth the rest of the time anyway, making sure that his pain would not have been heard.

 

When the lips passed across his pulse, he felt it jump traitorously. He balled his fists against the sudden jump in adrenaline.

 

The Supreme Leader seemed to hone in on it- no doubt using his damn Force Sorcery, taking his time to suck lightly on the jumping heartbeat, taking far too long.

 

The gentle movement of the lips on his neck made him squirm with discomfort. He didn’t know what had gotten into the Supreme Leader, or what would come of it.

 

“What will come of this is that you see that I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Stay out of my head.” He snarled in return, finally goaded into making his own action, reaching up to tangle a hand in the dark ebony strands and yank back hard, dislodging the other man’s lips from that sensitive patch of skin.

 

The growl that came from that expansive chest made a sudden pit filled with something he would never admit open in his gut. He didn’t allow it show on his face, just snarling into the face of his tormentor.

 

To his surprise, what surely would have been the catalyst for the Supreme Leader to drop this farce only met with dark, unfathomable eyes as the other man straightened, hands still firmly keeping his head tilted back.

 

**^*^*^^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

 

This was turning out to be more difficult than he had first realized. The sharp pain he had felt when Hux had exhibited his fit of anger had almost, _almost_ made him lose control, but he had spent hours meditating before this moment.

 

But it was worth it- he could feel the deeply buried desire, barely flickering under deep layers of protective iron. He wanted to tear it open, lay him bare and drink it in, this man with such an iron control. But that would hurt, and would ruin the entire purpose of what he hoped to achieve.

 

Hux needed to know he wouldn’t hurt him.

 

He would allow Hux to lash out. A bit. But he wouldn’t make the other man hurt.

 

The hand that had been tangled in his own hair slipped back down again to ball at Hux’s side. The other man glared at him, daring him.

 

“You are a difficult creature.” He mused, watching the confused look pass Hux’s face before he schools it back into flat defiance. “Is it so difficult for you to accept this?”

 

“And what exactly is this? What is it you expect me to do?”

 

Was that a spark of unnerved anxiety he had just felt under the General’s armor? A crack in the wall, perhaps?

 

“Don’t be nervous.”

 

_“How dare you-“_

 

“No matter how much you try to hurt me, I will not hurt you. Restrain you, yes. You’ve already proven you have a tendency towards violence.”

 

“That’s _rich_ coming from-“

 

He seals his mouth quickly back over that pulse point, giving a firm suck that caused a sharp, broken yelp of surprise (and arousal, swiftly tamped down) and a sudden burst of outrage and humiliation from the startled redhead.

 

Hands shot up to remove him again, but he was ready this time, tendrils of the Force gripping them gently and carefully, unyieldingly, pressing them back to wall on either side of Hux’s head. A soft gasp and an aborted twitch of slender hips were the only response Hux made as he shifted his head to the other side of that slender neck.

 

Interesting.

 

*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

 

He couldn’t move his hands, an invisible force (or actual _Force_ ) keeping them away from pulling at the black hair tickling his chest.

 

The Supreme Leader has moved to the other side of his neck, gentle lips and tongue in lieu of sharp teeth and bruises.

 

Hands that had been cupping his cheek in an odd gesture of feigned kindness and that had kept his head still in a show of dominance slipped downwards, leaving traces of heat down the sides of his body before settling onto his ribs, one directly over a set that had just healed the previous week. He flinched involuntarily as those hands that once hurt him stroked idly, one thumb stroking gently over the site of the worst break.

 

A huff of breath over his neck was the only indication of frustration from the other man before the Supreme Leader kneeled. The large hands slid the thin undershirt up.

 

He grits his teeth. A wild thought of kneeing the man in front of him in the face seizes him for a moment. But he’s already being pinned to the wall by Space magic, he’d rather not lose the rest of his mobility just yet.

 

A small concession for his exposure.

 

Warm fingers splay across his bared stomach, causing the muscles to jump. A low hum put his nerves on edge and he scowled. Just what did the Supreme-

 

“Kylo.” The voice rumbled below him.

 

“Saying your own name? How narcissistic.” He grits out with as much disdain as he can while trying to rebuild his rocking defenses.

 

“You keep calling me Supreme Leader. You will call me by my name. I won’t let you distance yourself.”

 

_“…Stay out of my head.”_ He hissed down at him.

 

Kylo ( _damn it_!) just favored him with a look that could have been considered soft before leaning in to press warm lips to a bruise that was stubbornly refusing to fade along with the others it had shared the same expanse of skin with.

 

The soft touch combined with the recent memory makes him gasp, then clamp his mouth shut, furious at the admission.

*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*

 

Such a sweet noise. He should have done this so long ago. Should have done this when he first decided to show kindness to the General…to Hux. But that would have ended badly, and he needed patience.

 

Patience he sorely lacked…but this situation had taught him more than Snoke’s trainings ever did.

 

_The first time he had spoken with Hux after his second revelation, he had left the man in confusion and a burgeoning anxiety attack after simply talking to him and agreeing with him over a few paltry points before leaving him without a single ounce of pain._

_It had almost been funny on the surface before he reminded himself why the man reacted that way. So, he cultivated. He made time for more meetings, reined in his outbursts. They still happened, but he directed them to the ship instead, or to his enemies._

_And then he invited him to his rooms. Hux had practically blared understanding at the invitation for what it was-already had a deep suspicion of what he wanted-had come anyway, even after Kylo made it obvious that it was voluntary._

Another jump of muscles under his lips makes him hum, pleased at the reactions of the normally tightly reined man. The faded bruise he lavishes gentle, open-mouthed kisses on will be his reminder.

 

A jerk of a knee reminds him that Hux has a wild, defiant streak that could end with a kick to the face if he didn’t take care. He rises up, taking the time to lightly drag his body up along the slimmer frame that Hux has hidden under his uniforms for so long.

 

Hux is stubbornly looking past him, the slightest flush on his cheeks, still radiating disbelief, outrage, and a shaken anxiety.

 

It will take time to fix his mistake.

 

But Hux, whether he knows, has taught him a great lesson in patience.

 

^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*

 

His heart Is pounding traitorously in his chest. Hux is trying not to be affected by Kylo’s actions, but his body is confused. It struggles between a desire to arch into touch ( _disgraceful_ ) and the sick worry that is gripping him, because he thought he knew what to expect.

 

_This isn’t it._

 

He doesn’t like uncertainty, and certainly not surprises. This entire situation had a grievous amount of both.

 

“I want to take you to bed.” Kylo murmurs, barely loud enough for him to hear.

 

“How novel, considering that’s what we appear to both be here for.” He sneers.

 

“Must you always be so difficult?” Kylo hums, just looking at him.

 

He’s about make a scathing remark when his hands are suddenly freed, and he is tugged forward by his belt ( _Damn this Force nonsense_ ) and swept off his feet.

 

 “ _Pffask_! What do you think you are doing?!” His hands, now free, shoot up to cling to broad shoulders, neck burning with humiliation as Kylo walks him to a back room, carrying him as if he weighs nothing.

 

“I’m going to take you to bed. And I’m going to take as long as it takes to prove to you that I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“Do you really think one night, _one fuck_ will be enough to prove that to me? _After what you did_?” He snarls angrily, the stress of the warring feelings and worry finally causing a crack in his armor he can’t seal.

 

The stop was so abrupt that he actually had to cling tighter to the shoulders in his mortification. Kylo is still under his hands, and his anxiety spikes hard with the realization that this may have gone too far, that this might be what causes the Force-user to drop the pretense.

 

The thought of what could happen now was…his heart began to hammer. His bravery left him, and he stared at a muscular shoulder instead of the face beside it, cursing his cowardice.

 

“No.” Came the reply, so soft against the top of his head. “I know it won’t. But I will show you that I am capable of it.”

 

^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos! It has also come to my attention that my tagging for this story was off- new warnings and tags have been added to rectify the situation. If I offended or upset, it was not intentional. Thank you to those that remarked on the oversight.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter- please heed warnings.
> 
> Thank you, 
> 
> Splotch

^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

He doesn’t have any time to ponder the curiosity of that statement before he feels his world tilt and his back hit a mattress gently. His thin undershirt is stripped away before he can center himself.

 

The bed dips low as Kylo leans over him, planting a solid arm by his shoulder while the other splays splays across his bruised ribs.

 

There are others, dotting fitfully across his skin, faded almost to nothing but still there. He focuses on them instead of how anxious he feels to finally be in this position.

 

Kylo rumbles above him, and it takes a moment for him to realize that the other man is speaking.

 

“You are very pleasing to look at.”

 

“I’m so glad I meet your approval.” He sneers up at him.

 

Instead of punishing him for his insolence, Kylo just laughed, and he felt a hot curl of rage inside of him.

  

Why was he drawing this out? Did he enjoy attempting to break him? Did he want to hear him beg?

 

“I actually wouldn’t mind that.”

 

The loud crack of his hand across Kylo’s cheek was such that all other noise hushed. His hand stung from the impact, and Kylo’s face was still turned from the force of the blow.

 

This, this was too far. But it had happened, and he would not lower himself to begging forgiveness. Not for this.

 

“Stay out of my head.” His voice is so quiet, barely heard yet magnified in the room. It did not betray the gnawing fear that was squirming in his ribs right below Kylo’s hand.

 

Kylo’s head turned back around to gaze down at him, red mark incredibly visible on his face.

 

A gaze that was distinctly predatory.

 

*^*^*^*^^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 

His cheek stung.

 

Hux had struck him, anger blazing around him as Kylo had pushed his advantage. His prize was a hard crack, even bigger than the first in Hux’s mental armor and a heady answering eddy in the Force. Hux had no Force Sensitivity, but he felt so strongly that the Force itself was affected.

 

But this wouldn’t do. He was happy to give Hux some flexibility, let him lash out without repercussion, but he didn’t want to come out of this encounter black and blue-that would be losing.

 

And Hux had reacted so well to being held down and stroked. It would be remiss of him not to reward himself for his good behavior of not returning the blow.

 

A sharp intake of breath was the only sound that slipped from Hux when Kylo caught his wrists up in the Force again, pinning them above his head. For good measure, he let two more slide around thin, taut thighs, pulling them open and refusing to allow them to close.

 

He shifted up, repositioning himself between Hux’ legs and admiring the steady look of defiance Hux glared back at him with.  Hux was actually quite lovely, and while he had been banking back his own desire, it made itself known with a deep heat inside of him.

 

He allowed the moment to go on a bit longer, enjoying the discomfort it caused before Hux snapped.

 

“Well? Get on with it. Stop dragging this out.”

 

He smiled. He was rather enjoying this defiant General. Unbroken but nervous…no matter. He’d show Hux that there was nothing to fear.

 

He presses his lips to the soft belly just above the belt, and begins to kiss upwards.

 

A pity he can’t give Hux’s lips the same treatment, but that has already proven to be a foolish idea. Hux is too untrusting, too wary of him just yet. It will take time, maybe more than they have here.

 

Such a pity.

 

But his own wants are secondary. This is showing Hux that they could be in the same room without pain, without the expectation of hurt.

 

He shakes off these introspective thoughts and returns to the task at hand, mapping out the pale skin before him.

 

 

^*^^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^*

 

This is torture.

 

Every kiss, every stroke gives him another reason to hate the other man as his confused body reacted to a type of touch it had very little experience with. No one had ever acted like they were memorizing his chest with their lips like some holovid romance trash. He squirmed under the ministrations, under an indecently shaped mouth. Strong hands followed, gripping and pulling, but with no crushing force he usually associated with these types of encounters.

 

The sucking kisses on his chest are worst, teasing out aborted arches as he furiously fought against his own body in an attempt for control.

 

He gets a sudden reprieve as Kylo pulls away, chest cooling suddenly with the lack of heat.

 

His perspective turns suddenly, and he finds himself on his stomach, bands of resistance still immobilizing him. The sudden change in position wrenches a noise from him with mortifying ease.

 

He presses his face to the mattress, willing himself to collect himself now that he’s in a position that makes a bit more sense.

 

He startles when those lips press to a shoulder, then disappear to press again to his lower back instead of following an expected pattern. A big, warm weight presses between his shoulders, keeping him lightly pinned to the mattress, unable to shift and look behind him.

 

This is worse. This is so much worse.

 

Warm touches and wet kisses were beginning to litter the skin of his bared torso, with no rhyme or reason to how they fell.

 

He gritted his teeth against it, tried not to move. Tried not to betray his body’s traitorous desires.

 

He was failing. _Weak_.

 

“Shh. Quiet now, Hux. You are doing so well.” A warm heat sinks over him, clothing clad chest pressing into his bare back. A puff of air ghosts over his ear and his hips buck of their own accord, restrained by the muscular weight above them.

 

“G-get out of my head.” He stutters as his resolve cracks a bit.

 

“I’m not in your head. But I can still see you fighting me. You’re very stubborn, Hux.” An aquiline nose nuzzled down, pressing heady kisses to his neck, now sensitized to Kylo’s brand of madness. “Stubborn and proud and so very in control. And so _defiant_. No one else on this ship is like you.”

 

The noise springs out of him unbidden, a soft noise pressed out of him by the heat in his belly, stoked by praise. On its heels is shame, for reacting so.

 

Another warm kiss to his neck, and Kylo then presses his lips to the shell of his ear, dropping his voice to a whisper.

 

“I have mistreated you, Hux.”

 

A sob wrenches from his chest at the admission whispered like a lover into his ear, and he knows he’s lost.

 

A part of him shares a bit of disgust over the display, considering that it was just an acknowledgement, spoken, of what Kylo had been doing. Not an apology.

 

“Shh, shh. Let me take care of you.”

 

Kylo slid a hand under him, deftly unbuckling the belt and pants below, shoving them down his hips. Lips slipped down from his neck, tracing a line to where the hand that previously kept him prone had left to wrap around his waist and pull him up just enough to prevent the mattress from providing friction.

 

*^*^^**^^*^**^^**^*^

 

He must take a moment, savoring the victory. The wall Hux had built so well is crumbling now, and his emotions are starting to filter through without restraint.

 

It feels good, being able to finally read his general with ease.

 

It had been surprising, just how much his admission had affected Hux. He soothed the shaking shoulders with kisses, returning to the sweet section of skin between the slighter man’s shoulder blades.

 

Keeping Hux slightly raised, he traced the band of the regulation underwear before pulling it down, and wrapping his hand around the warm flesh he found there.

 

The sob that accompanied the touch made him tighten his grip around the slighter waist, pulling their hips together. Hux made a strangled noise when he felt the hard line of Kylo’s own desire press against him.

 

He begins to stroke, gentle and sure, gathering moisture from the tip before sliding down again.

 

Little noises start to escape from Hux, his hips rocking back against his own and into his hand.

 

“Your doing so well. Do you feel that?” He rolls his hips forward as Hux rocks back, causing the redhead to whine and attempt to hide his face again. “You shouldn’t hide. You look good like this. You make me _want_.”

 

He continues to stroke languidly, stretching up to whisper a litany of praises into Hux’s ear-he reacts so beautifully to them. His hand continues to move until Hux’s breath hitches and he comes without a sound.

 

Kylo feels a bit cheated.

 

^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^


End file.
